If a Tree Falls
by MaskedIncantation
Summary: One-shot.Mitsuhiko x Conan. Don't like, don't read please. A kidnapper is on the loose in the forest and the Detective Boys are out to find him. Can Mitsuhiko focus on the task at hand or will he he have to deal with his feelings for Conan? Adults Only!


Wow, I've been pretty inactive, huh? Just haven't been in the writing mood. Especially actually logical and longer ones...

Decided to do a one shot after having a rush of Detective Conan love so I wrote some smut.

*inb4 "They're kids D:" because I have a theory that could prove Mitsuhiko not a child. _I should write that up sometime :/_

Also this is my first real dirty story I've ever writing so do excuse if it seems to amateurish. It's funny how everyone avoids a certain anatomical male genitalia though lol.

_ Enjoy ~ MI_

* * *

"The kidnapper is not as dangerous as the others that seem to cross our path but he's fast. You kids need to stay safe even if you've 'done it before'" a stern policeman sneered down at the group of pint-sized detectives. "I don't want you to enter the forest at all. You got that?"

Four heads nodded at authority and giggled when the policeman ran off. Leave the case unsolved? It was unthinkable to even utter such words together. The delight alone of chasing after a wrongdoer was an adrenaline rush only few adults could experience.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ayumi squeed as she clasped her hands close to her thumping heart. "I can't wait to get going, Conan." Her anxiety was not unmatched.

"Right" Conan agreed. "Ayumi, you stay close to me while Mitsuhiko takes Genta to the eastern part of the woods. We should be able to cut of the kidna-"

"Wait, both Genta and I haven't seen the kidnappers face and we would have no clue what we were to be looking for. It'd be pointless unless Ayumi goes with him. She knows cases like this just as well as you do Conan." Mitsuhiko interrupted.

Conan did naught but stand back. Mitsuhiko was no dull light and he knew that. He would never say anything he didn't mean to… especially in such a serious time. It was curious though, why would the smartest kid of the Detective Boy want to go without someone who could use the help… Conan laughed. It was probably more dating advice like the last couple times. Might as well listen though…

"Ok, change of teams. Ayumi, you know how to locate even the best of hiders so take Genta through the eastern part while Mitsuhiko and I weed through the vast western section ok? I'll take my skateboard so that we can cover more of an area." Conan ordered with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, and one last thing," he shuffled through his jacket and grabbed his Detective Badge. "Make sure to keep in touch if we are still in range of each other. Do not confront the kidnapper if you see him. Try to keep a location and radio Mitsuhiko or I and get a policeman to help."

Ayumi and Genta nodded their heads vigorously. Genta's face turned bright red as he trailed behind Ayumi off into the congested forest, disappearing no later than the second stride.

Mitsuhiko took the first steps in nearly the opposite direction of which Ayumi and Genta proceeded. Conan had to hastily catch up to his speeding partner. Every step Conan took, Mitsuhiko took two. It was if he was running away. It wasn't until they were in a dark and damp clearing that Conan could finally grab Mitsuhiko's shoulder.

"What are you doing? Rushing won't get us anywhere." Conan pressed with a hint of irritation.

There was no reply.

"What's the matter? Sending Ayumi with Genta? It was no coincidence… was it?" Conan pressed on further.

Mitsuhiko finally turned around. "It makes Genta happy to be with someone he cares about. I'm sure he'll work harder knowing he's with her…" he turned back around again and began to break into a light jog away from Conan again.

"Mitsuhiko, wait up! The kidnapper has nowhere but this forest so there's no need to needlessly rush."

"I can't…" Mitsuhiko trembled. "I can't stop it, ok?" His words floated on heavy breaths. "It won't stop…" he trailed off as he broke into a sprint. Head down, he kicked off the dark soil as hard as he could and propelled himself into the abundant shrubbery and vanished.

"Dammit!" Conan clenched his teeth together. "I don't want to use my skateboard if I don't need to." He faced upwards. "And there's not enough sunlight to keep it powered if power runs out… Mitsuhiko, what are you doing?"

Heavy breaths calmed as his running came to a stop. Mitsuhiko fell to his knees, landing in a moist pile of fallen leaves and dirt. It was soothing and not quite as cold as one would think. Mitsuhiko's breathing went from heavy from running to a faster paced pant. His hands trembled and fondled for his badge. His shaky fingers flicked a tiny switch on his Detective Badge. Fuzzy static rushed through the speakers before finally calming down into an easily broken silence, there was no communication from Conan or the other two.

He placed the badge on the ground beside his leg and rested his right hand on his thigh. The jeans he had worn were cold from the air and dirty from the brushing leaves, however that wasn't the only thing they were… He brushed his jeans from top to bottom to try and get some dirt off when his hand was knocked aside from an obstruction.

Mitsuhiko looked down and saw the crouch of his jeans were being pushed upwards. It didn't hurt, it actually felt good. A soothing feeling like it was being massaged. He moved his hips back and forth so that his jeans would rub against it more and more. It started to feel real good. The bulge in his jeans started to rise and with that, the pressure rose too. The pressure started to make it a bit uncomfortable but it was easily remediable.

The cold metal zipper was easy to grab hold of with such delicate fingers. He slid it slowly down before the pressure had ripped it almost completely open. The now fabric-wrapped budge shot out of the fly of his jeans and Mitsuhiko threw back his head with a quiet moan.

Mitsuhiko knew exactly what was happening to him… any smart boy would know… but how it came to this or what to do… he had no clue. Ever since meeting up with Conan at school, forming the Detective Boys, learning how to be a top notch detective, standing up for justice… He didn't know he could fall for his own detective teacher. He was a boy and he knew that it's wrong in society to have such lewd thoughts…

He was all alone in the forest with nobody to see his indecency. He wrapped his fingers around it and held gently it. The slightest touch sent a barrage of pleasure through his body, coursing up his spine and knocked all logic out of his head. It took no thought to know what to pursue in his current situation.

With every stroke the barrage would come harder and faster until all common sense was banished from his tangled mind. It was hard to sit still. Toes clenched and hands tensed against his own flesh, intensifying the sensation.

The fabric of his underwear generated a lot of heat and a lot of friction which caused a bit more irritation. Another adjustment was to be made. He took his hand off of his pleasured area and fished into his underwear through a hole made for almost the same occasion. He grabbed it again, bare skin to bare skin, and wrenched it into the open air.

Mitsuhiko sat there, ogling it with his steamy eyes and watched it throb without touch. It was big for his age and was very sensitive to both touch and mental stimulation. Just the very thought of Conan… taking off his navy blue jacket and slowly unbuttoning the white buttons…

Mitsuhiko let out a great moan that echoed through the opening in the forest. His eyes rolled back in his head as he placed a finger onto the head. Saliva dripped from his mouth as his mouth gaped open. He tilted his mouth over his flesh and dripped saliva onto it and massaged it around the head. A wave of dizzying heat thrashed through his body up to his forehead, leaving a volley of twitches from stomach to eyes. Moans slid past his now clenched teeth and sped up as he made circles on the top of his pink head.

He grasped the shaft with his spare hand and began to stroke it up and down. The deadly combination of the two hands brought the tension in his groin to a near explosion. The moaning had become much louder and rough. Hips were thrusting it back and forth in between his two hands. Mitsuhiko's spine became fragile and spasmed with every thrust, throwing his sense of balance awry.

"C-Conan… _hngh ah ah_…. Conan!" Mitsuhiko repeated the name in between whimpers. "Oh Conan… _hau_… your voice…call my name… _hnn_… please." His hands squeezed tighter and tighter.

Static buzzed on the Detective Badge laid on the ground. A rough sound came through but was legible enough. "Mitsuhiko? Where are you?" The voice was none other than Conan's.

His bundle of nerves underneath his throbbing flesh shot off at the melancholic voice that rang through the badge. Mitsuhiko stared at the badge, perhaps in hopes to see Conan himself. His eyes began watering and his mouth hung open once more. "_Mmm_… keep… _ah_ talking!" Mitsuhiko broke out of soft whispers. Tears started streaming down his face and landed on top his lap.

"Mitsuhiko! Is your badge even on? Please I don't want to lose you." Conan's voice trembled and transformed into a hush. "I just… I hate losing my closest friends." He continued to speak even though there was no reply from Mitsuhiko.

Mitsuhiko, however, had his hands full: thrusting his pulsing flesh between his sweaty palms. His skin pulled back and forth and his veins pounded to the rhythm of plunging his erection into the warmth of his hands. The tension in his loins pulled at his muscles and forced his fingers to clench around it until his very legs were twitching so hard that he could not kneel on them any longer. He shifted onto his side and laid his head beside the Detective Badge. Conan continued to speak over it.

"Mitsuhiko! …Mitsuhiko! Please come to me. I need you to come here."

Mitsuhiko's dizzy head misinterpreted the words as orders. "Please _come_ to me." Mitsuhiko snickered with a naughty grin. "Will do, Conan." He slid his hand down his side. From shoulder all the way down to his hips, Mitsuhiko's fingers ran alongside with the image of Conan pressed hard in his mind. He slid his fingers underneath the waistband of both his underwear and boxers and, with a smooth swipe, slid them down past his knees.

The whole loin was exposed. Every part of Mitsuhiko testosterone filled organs exposed themselves to the open air. One hand on his shaft and the other to fondle his tender extremities warm from the pleasure. There was a musty scent lingering in the air Mitsuhiko inhabited and it turned him on further. The image of Conan handling his sensitive playthings made him go crazy.

Mouth agape, Mitsuhiko's tongue swirled from corner to corner as it coated his mouth is warm saliva. "_Ngh…_ Conan… I want you _ah…ah __**ah **_ !" His whole body jolted with a hard thrust of his hips. His appendage convulsed and his underside shuddered. His hands and fingers tensed up and squeezed so hard that it shot what it had farther than the top of his head. A stream of bleached juice shot out from his head and moans became rough screams of pleasure.

_**"Conan! Ha ah ah~ Make me feel good~"**_ words flew without recognition. _**"Aaah!"**_he convulsed again but retained his load. He pressed his ear up to his Detective Badge. "_Ooh~ Conan, speak to me please." _He gently muttered into the badge knowing he had not pressed the button for Conan to hear him speak.

"Mitsuhiko! Where are you?" Conan's voice quivered. "Tell me where you are!" he began to yell into the badge.

Mitsuhiko took his one hand and slipped his fingers into his mouth. He sucked them slowly and brought them back down onto himself. He bit the bottom of his lip as he kneaded his yearning flesh with his moist fingers. The feeling itself was ecstasy. It didn't matter if Conan ever found him, as long as his voice made its way to his ears, he was happy. Conan would never understand what his true feelings were anyways… to hide and pleasure one's self to a voice… Mitsuhiko began to quietly sob whilst still rubbing himself.

The image of Conan embracing Mitsuhiko came into his mind. His lewd mind warped it gradually: First with Conan tracing down Mitsuhiko's chest down to his crouch where he fondled the ever increasingly hard erection. Conan licked his lips and looked Mitsuhiko in the eye as he slid his hand into his pants and continued to fondle it.

The border between imagination and reality and broke and Mitsuhiko found his hands were thought to be Conan's. The rhythm of which he stroked to became faster and harder than ever before. His head wrenched backwards along with his eyes rolling back in his head and his tongue sticking out. His hips automatically grinded against his hands and would become more violent the stiffer he got. His insides demanded another release and he wanted it to be so. Such a lewd boy he was, giving in so quickly. His flesh became so ridged; he knew it was time for another explosion. He raped his hands and he became jittery with uncontrollable twitches.

_**"Hah…hah….ah nnn ngh! Conan… I'm so sorry! Gwuaaah!"**_ his erection trembled before erupting another spew of seeds onto the ground and even on his face.

Eyes in the back of his head, Mitsuhiko panted to regain his control. His hands relaxed from their grasp and laid on the ground. The voice he yearned for from the badge had receded and it was nothing but soft, lulling static. He pressed his head against the ground as he tried to reassemble memories of where he was. His eyes searched the ground for any landmarks to try and catch up to Conan. His stopped and gulped hard. From his view, standing behind him was a much shaken boy, Conan.

"Wha- Conan?" Mitsuhiko jolted upright from the ground.

Conan scanned the very exposed Mitsuhiko. There was silence.

"Conan? I'm a- the uh-…." Mitsuhiko was taken aback for words.

"I heard your apology, among other things." Conan veered away from making eye contact.

Mitsuhiko scrambled to yank his pants back up. "Please don't think any less of me… I think very highly of you."

Conan giggled and turned back to Mitsuhiko, who was now fully clothed again. "I can see that." He pointed to Mitsuhiko's bulge. He sauntered over to a flustered Mitsuhiko. "You never told me anything, so how was I to know? I'm not a kid you know." Conan solemnly chuckled.

"I am older than you though…aren't I…. Wait! You're not mad?" Mitsuhiko grabbed Conan by the shoulders. He shook his head.

"It's just great to see I'll have someone to keep my company and it won't be pedophilia." Conan cackled under his breath and patted Mitsuhiko on the back.

"Yeah it'll be grea- wait…. _What did you say?"_

* * *

Was it good? I might write more of this if I'm ever in the mood. You little perverts you guise, srsly.

Review or PM with comments, critiques, and even suggestions! (- PM me suggestions so it's a secret to everybody )

They also caught the kidnapper! (-w-)b

Also also... penis.


End file.
